COMMENT L'ENTERREMENT DE SEV EST PARTI EN SUCETTE
by snakesandapples
Summary: Il est de notoriété publique que les enterrements sont tristes. Sauf que là, c'est celui de Rogue, que le bougre assiste au délire total qui y règne, et qu'il prend soin de bien démonter tous les clichés dont il a toujours été victime. Quel hommage...
1. Potter et Histoires de Papier peint

**Bonjour a tous! L'idée d'un Rogue qu'on enterre vous fait pleurer? Moi c'est tout le contraire, je suis morte de rire...**

**Oui, petite précision, les "a" avec accent font grève, navrée de les remplacer avec des "a" sans accent...(--°... Bande de branleurs!)!**

**xXxXx**

_Je me demande ce que je fous ici._

_Ah oui! C'est moi qu'on enterre... _

_Tiens, pour l'oraison funèbre c'est Potter qui s'y colle... Il a l'air assez mal a l'aise... Evidemment, son rouquin d'ami increvable est au premier rang, et en plus il renifle en se grattant le nez...__Y a vraiment plus rien a éspèrer pour lui..._

_Et c'est parti pour le speech de LA Drama Queen... Celui-Pour-Lequel-Je-Nourrissais-Des-Envies-D'Homicide-Et-Qui-M'A-Survécu se lance:_

-Severus Rogue n'était pas l'homme le plus agréable qu'on puisse côtoyer...

_Quel sens de l'observation.._.

... Mais ce fut l'homme le plus courageux que j'aie jamais connu...

_Moi qui croyait qu'il connaissait baucoup de monde. Remarque, s'il ne traîne qu'avec son "Weasley" de copain, il a pas dû en voir beaucoup, des gens courageux..._

... C'était un garçon perdu, comme moi...

_A Non mais quel prétentieux ! On n'a tout de même pas élevé les Veracrasses ensembles!_

...Sa famille était déchirée, il était perdu, a dû affronter les aléas de la vie seul et solitaire...

_C'est cela même, Potter... Blablabla...Non, je me souviens un peu..._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

-Moi je dis qu'il lui faudrait des têtes de mort pour son papier peint!

_Ca, c'était « papa »..._

-Mais t'es fou! Des petits moutons! N'est-ce pas mon chéri? Qu'il est adorable, ce petit...

_Ca, non, c'est pas une poule, c'est ma chère maman._

-Moi je le trouve assez moche...

_Mon père adorait commenter les appréciations de ma mère. Connard._

_Et moi qui n'osait pas avouer que j'aurais voulu le papier peint avec des Potions, rouges, vertes, globuleuses, visqueuses, explosées et tout... Je l'ai jamais eu. _

_Papa s'est jeté sur maman et l'a plaquée a terre jusqu'a ce qu'elle avoue que j'étais moche et que les têtes de morts, c'était TROP BIEN!... Je savais bien que ça allait mal finir cette histoire... Ca faisait longtemps que le vendeur de papier peint n'avait plus le motif avec les têtes de mort. _

_Lorsque mon père a appris cela, il a fait une dépression. Je le comprends, ça devait être une déception très très douloureuse._

_Finalement, a force de frapper ma mère, il s'est retrouvé en prison (faut dire qu'elle lui tapait sur le système a râbacher que le motif « moutons » était encore en magasin, LUI.). Et ma mère a fini par l'acheter ce papier peint immonde. De la viennent mes origines d'insomniaque. C'est que c'est drôlement flippant les moutons dans le noir. Evidemment, avec tout un troupeau dans ma chambre, j'ai jamais pu dormir la-dedans depuis._

_**xXxXxX**_

**Lundi prochain, vous aurez droit a l'intervention de... HAGRID! Oui, l'enterrement continue et de nouvelles révélations croustillantes en prime. Elle est pas belle la vie? - LA MORT! - corrige un Severus irrité qui affiche néanmoins un air docte.**


	2. Hagrid et Histoire de fleurs

**Bonjour bonjour!! Alors nouveau chapitre, comme prévu... Je dis ça parce que j'ai failli avoir du retard, comme pour les autres fics que j'ai en cours d'ailleurs, sur ces dernières je suis VRAIMENT en retard. Mais bon, on fait comme on peut, n'est-ce pas?**

**Pourquoi je vous dis tout ça moi? Oo... Brefouille, Sevy dans toute sa grandeur, venez l'admirer... Vous zallez pô être déçus!!**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Tiens, Potter a fini de se tortiller devant la maigre troupe de supporters... Il laisse place à... NON?!_

_Hagrid? Mais qui a laissé cet espèce de Papa-Noël-De-Tchernobyl venir? ... Si je n'étais pas déjà mort, j'irais me chercher uen corde...Ah, de sa voix d'Alcolo Timbré, il va raconter un autre épisode de ma vie... Je suis curieux de voir lequel..._

-Severus Rogue a été amoureux, lui aussi, comme nous tous...

_AH NON, HEIN! CA C'EST PRIVE!! SI TU CONTINUES SUR CETTE VOIE, JE PRENDRAI DES PHOTOS DE TOI ET FLITWICK, GROS TAS D'POILS!_

-... Faut dire qu'Lily Evans était un joli brin d'fille...

_... Soupir... Merlin, la pire humiliation post-mortem qu'un être puisse endurer et c'est sur moi que ça tombe..._

-... Moi aussi je suis amoureux, au fait!!...

_... D'après les regards de détérés qu'ils lui lançent tous, c'est une mauvaise nouvelle..._

-Filius, Veux-tu m'épouser?

_... Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait? Il s'agenouille et chante du Whitney Houston? MAIS IL CHANTE FAUX!! QUE QUELQU'UN LE FASSE TAIRE!!_

-Hagrid, c'est vraiment touchant mais je suis hétérosexuel...

_Tiens, Filius Flitwick dans la réplique de sa vie. Dommage que je ne puisse pas lui serrer la main pour le féliciter... Ca me rappelle, justement, mes tentatives avec Lily..._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

_Elle a toujours été très peu loquace, en fait. Mais elle était d'une gentillesse qui m'a toujours étonné._

-Des Lys...

_Ca, c'est moi qui essaye de faire mon numéro de «Riquet-Au-Nez-Impressionant-Et-Aux-Cheveux-Très-Très-Gras »._

-Mais pourquoi tu me donnes des fleurs?

_Elle n'était effectivement pas loquace DU TOUT._

-Et ba... Eu... Je me suis dit que tu devais aimer les cadeaux...

_J'essayais de tenir mon rôle à fond, j'ai même fait mon possible pour rougir. Lucius m'avait dit que ça faisait craquer les filles. MENTEUR!_

-Severus, j'ai du travail, là!

_Des fois, son manque de gentillesse égalait voire dépassait sa gentillesse __étonnante elle-même. Des fois, j'avais envie de lui foutre les lys en pleine tronche. Mais je tenais mon rôle de Désespéré-Transi-D'amour-Très-Maladroit._

-Mais Lily... Tu sais, je pense beaucoup à toi...

-Merci, mais t'es pas le seul.

_Je ne sais pas si je vous ai déjà dit qu'elle était d'une gentilesse qui m'a toujours étonné..._

-DIS-HO! JE ME SUIS FAIT BACHER PARCE QUE JE ME SUIS TRIMBALE DANS TOUT POUDLARD AVEC CES SALOPERIES DE FLEURS!

_Parfois, je me dis que j'aurais dû me mettre au yoga. Ca aurait peut-être aidé, en fin de compte._

-Severus! Dégage où j'apelle Sirius!

_Là, je reconnais qu'elle était très douée dans l'art difficile de faire fuir les __gens à vitesse grand V. Ce petit jocrisse de Black n'était pas insensible à mon charme de « Gros-Nez-Grand-Coeur-Caché-Sous-Des-Tonnes-De-Sarcasmes-Débiles ». A mon profond désespoir._

_Le résultat de toutes ses subtiles manoeuvres pour séduire la fille la plus ouverte de Poudlard fut que Black s'énamouracha encore plus de ma personne alors que Lily choisit de sortir avec Potter Senior pour me faire CLAIREMENT comprendre que je n'aurais JAMAIS aucune chance._

_Pas loquace? Les femmes... TOUTES LES MÊMES!_

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**... Lundi prochain? se demande Sevy en haussant un sourcil. ... Oo...Le pauvre... Il s'en remettra jamais... NIARK NIARK NIARK**


	3. Drago et Histoires de tatouage

**Bonjour à tous!! Raaa, vous vous êtes pas trop foulés pour les reviews... TANT PIIIIS!! D En tout cas,un nouveau chapitre, avec son lot de clichés à dégager, publié en avance (parce que j'aurai la flemme demain soir...)**

**OoO**

_Hagrid fond en larmes. Charmant. Une éspèce de gros-plein-de-soupe chiale comme une madeleine à mon enterrement, non pas parce que j'ai quitté ce monde de tarés, mais parce que le seul professeur à part ce timbré de barbu qu'il ait pu approcher sans obtenir une réaction cutanée en retour n'est pas homosexuel. Charmant!_

_Tiens, c'est le blondinet de service qui prend la parole. Des fois, vu sa manière de se tenir en public, je doute de sa parenté avec Lucius. Je me dis même que Lockhart a DÛ connaître lui aussi les fesses de sa blondasse de môman._

_Le sourire est saisissant de... Similitude. Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte, voyons voir..._

-IL A EU LA MAAÄARQUE!! OUAAAAIIIIIS!!...

_Bon Sang._

_Ca serait dramatique si toute l'assemblée ne tirait pas des tronches de trois mètres de long. Ca, ça vaut le détour..._

_Tiens, de nulle part une brique est lancée (je suis sûr que ça doit être Potter, il n'a jamais pu résister à attaquer Drago à la « moldue », son sport préféré, d'ailleurs...). Elle fait une superbe courbe et vient s'écraser lamentablement contre la tête surexcitée de la bête de scène._

_Potter a mieux visé que la dernière fois. C'est Rusard qu'il avait eu. Je dois même dire que c'était très bien fait. Le pauvre ère est tombé droit sur son chat et l'a écrasé comme une crèpe. Une crèpe très moche._

_Malefoy s'est ramassé par terre et se relève avec un sourire qui me rappelle à présent le sourire de Lucius. Oui, finalement c'est peut-être bien son fils. Le même sourire con, ça j'en doute pas._

_Mais pour ce qui est de la marque..._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

-Ben Sevy...

_Ca, c'est Lucius, justement. Le même sourire con. Jamais pu digérer ce sourire débile._

-Tu m'avais dit que ce n'était qu'un simple tatouage!

_Là, c'est moi qui sautille sur place tellement j'ai mal, je me tiens le bras et je lance des regards qui feraient fuir un troll. Pas Lucius._

-Il est beau, nan?

_Je crois que ce fut ma première fois. LA première fois où je levais le sourcil hautain. Jubilatoire, j'ai découvert que Lucius n'aimait PAS quand je levais les sourcils comme ça. _

-Et je peux pas demander à ce qu'Il me rembourse?

_Je ne ferai pas de commentaires sur ma prétendue naïveté._

_Lucius m'a regardé intensément dans les yeux, ça m'a rapellé les yeux de ce Dom Juan de Black et j'ai eu une réaction tout à fait compréhensible. J'ai hurlé. De cette voix qui n'appartient qu'aux eunuques d'ailleurs. Là, je pense que j'ai dû lui faire peur aussi. On a pris nos jambes à nos cous RESPECTIFS et on s'est barrés dans les directions opposées. _

_J'étais jeune._

**OoO**

**Petit, court, cru, inaproprié. Je sais. Mais les reviews ne nuisent pas à ma santé mentale, contrairement au bruit qui court... Donc à lundi, z'avez aimé, dites-le, pas aimé, détesté, dites-le aussi, le carré bleu est aussi fait pour ça...**


	4. Weasley et Histoire de String

**Bonjour tout le moooonde!! D'abord, premier point (et dernier, c'est un état de fait...D...), MERCI LES REVIEEEEWEEEURS!! Il est 7h du matin, j'ai pas dormi de la nuit (oui, j'ai combattu l'esprit machiavélique de Bébert, l'ordi qui me sert de faiseur de trailers...) et je suis mais alors... A PLAT... GUIMAUVE... CREPE TOUTE MOCHE... Bref... Love you... **

**OoO**

_AH NON MAIS C'EST QUOI CE CIRQUE! WEASLEY!?_

_Le rouquin roquet de service, lui, son père devait être un de ces beat-niks qui ont converti sa mère au tricot orange. _

_De tous les Weasley que j'ai connu, ou à qui j'ai eu le malheur d'enseigner, il est le PIRE! Les autres sont peut-être carrément idiots, mais lui, il est incurablement et totalement irrécupérable! Et voilà qu'il parle!_

_Raaah! Il a encore des défauts articulatoires, à moins que ce ne soit une piètre imitation de « l'homme qui essayait de parler avec cinq marshmallows dans la bouche »:_

-Rogue a fait de nombreuses conneries...

_Ca te va bien de dire ça! Espèce de..._

-...C'était son côté sombre...

_... BISOUNOURS!... A mon avis, il doit essayer subtilement de dire que j'ai trahi Lily... Disons pour ma défense qu'au départ, je n'avais pas compris qu'éliminer Potter Senior et Potter Junior n'était pas la solution pour l'avoir à moi tout seul. _

_Un bobard de Lucius, comme pour « il faut rougir pour faire craquer les filles » et « Tu verras, pour faire partie du Club Des Emmerdeurs Respectés, il faut se faire tatouer un truc sur le bras... T'auras presque rien à payer et je connaîs bien le tatoueur, il est très doux, tu verras »._

_Quand je m'en suis rendu compte, que j'étais une Dinde 100 farcie, j'ai vraiment été pathétique..._

_Lucius a encore des photos et lorsque Drago est entré à Poudlard et que j'ai essayé de lui enlever des points pour me traiter de « taffiole », Lucius s'est ramené illico presto avec lesdites photos controversées et compromettantes._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_-Noooôoooon! Mon Seigneur, je vous en prie!! Pas Liiiilyyy!!_

_Toujours cette putain de voix d'eunuque. Mais le pire, c'était que c'était pas le pire dans cette situation précise..._

_Le Lord m'a regardé d'un air « Est-ce que j'avais pas trop bu quand je l'ai engagé, celui-là » et m'a hurlé qu'il fallait qu'il allait simplement boire un coup et qu'il fallait que j'arrête de m'accrocher comme un crétin à son pantalon._

_Rétrospectivement, je me dis que j'aurais dû le lâcher à ce moment précis, avant d'aller plus loin._

_Le pantalon, de piètre qualité, soit dit en passant, a fini par se déchirer après des dizaines de mètres et trois « Avada » ratés de mon Maître (faut dire qu'il était de tradition de sortir soûl pour se soûler, sinon, à quoi bon se soûler si on n'est pas déjà soûl?)._

_Vous pensez que j'étais mal? Je demande encore pourquoi je ne suis pas mort à ce moment-là. CE moment où j'ai découvert le secret du Maître. CE MOMENT OU J'AI VU SON SLIP!! CE SLIP... Qui était en réalité un string signé Chantal Thomass..._

_Je le savais pas, moi, que Bellatrix avait échangé discrètement leurs sous-vêtements respectifs après leurs folles cavalcades débauchées et s'était eclipsée avec son slip. Je vous jure!_

_Un grand moment de solitude._

_Depuis, qu'il aille chez les Potter ou pas, je n'ai plus essayé de m'accrocher à son pantalon lamentablement. Mais j'ai gardé ma voix d'eunuque pour le supplier. _

_J'étais jeune._

**OoO**

**Bon, je vais aller me prendre un petit dej' moi... Quoi comme? Oo... Euuuu... Du lait, du café, et... MA PIPE!! (Comment ça beurk?! Sevy, c'est qui le plus dégoutant, le dark lord en string ou moi avec Edith? SEEEEVYYYY!! où tu vas? T'en vas pas!! Rooooôooôoo**


	5. Minerva et Histoire de Canard

**Bonjour à tous! Pour ceux qui serait passés entre les mailles du filet, je me nomme Kiko (sans commentaires XD) et je prend la relève de Snakky pour le postage de ses chapitres durant la semaine parce que notre serpent national se paye des vacances. Eh oui ça arrive aux plus braves d'entre nous . Voilà Voilà je vous laisse apprécier la suite de ses délires incontrolables XD!**

OoO

_Apparemment, ce que Weasley explique devant tout le monde avec un air à faire chialer une madonne est plus qu'incompréhensible, c'est comique._

_Voilà, ils se marrent. C'est mon enterrement et ils se bidonnent._

_Soupir._

_Tiens, on dirait que cette vieille prude putibonde de Minerva a décidé que personne ne se marrerait plus. C'est qu'elle est flexible, vu la vitesse à laquelle elle a bondi de sa chaise. Un vrai ressort... Voyons voir..._

_Ah! Elle vient de foutre une baffe théatrale à Weasley qui est tombé par terre avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Même quand il est assommé, il a l'air d'un crétin irrécupérable._

_Et elle s'éclaircit la gorge! Bien joué, Minerva, ça vient de jeter un froid... On dirait qu'on a transplané en plein __détroit de Grindberg!!_

-Severus Rogue a peut-être reçu la marque et s'est peut-être fourvoyé pendant quelques temps, mais il a fini par se rendre compte de ses erreurs et a eu le courage de rentrer dans le droit chemin, d'affronter les méfiants parce qu'il avait des convictions...

_... Et blablabla... On croirait ce pasteur noir moldu qui criait qu'il avait un rêve en 1963... Non, Minerva, j'ai emporté le secret de mon Illumination Soudaine et Miraculeuse dans la tombe..._

_C'est une longue histoire, complexe et ardue à raconter..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Mais enfin, Lucius!

-SORS D'ICI!

-Mais j'ai pas fait exprès, j'te jure!

-C'était MON canard!

_Avant que vous ne vous fassiez de fausses idées, j'étais jeune. Je m'étais fait virer de chez ma mère ( j'avais malencontreusement glissé que j'avais mal dormi à cause du papier peint lors de la traditionnelle question ABSOLUMENT inutile que tout le monde pose à son réveil... « T'as bien dormiiii? »), je n'avais nulle part où aller, je passais mon temps à jouer aux cartes avec Peter, à tricher et à aller noyer mon pseudo chagrin pour Lily dans les Pubs mal famés grâce au petit pécule que me donnait ce crétin à chaque fois qu'il se faisait avoir. _

_Sauf qu'un jour, Peter a compris, (le cheminement de sa pensée même pour se rendre compte de mon indécelable combine m'a laissé sur le cul, je l'avoue.) et lui n'était pas effrayé ou gêné ou même affecté par mon haussement de sourcil._

_Alors je suis allé chez Lucius. Il était courtois, poli et avec moi, mais le secret de Lucius, c'est qu'il a un canard... Pour son bain..._

_Et moi... Le pauvre ère loin de chez lui... Qui avait vu l'Amour de sa vie trépasser sans rien faire d'autre que de crier comme un eunuque... Qui n'avait plus un sou, sans abri, sans perspective, avec un passé doulou... _

_Bref. _

_Après avoir passé une nuit chez lui, dans une chambre décente dans laquelle il n'y avait en guise de papier peint que des serpents, dragons, vampires et autres créatures très rassurantes, je me décidai à aller dans SA salle de bain._

_Moi qui détestait les ablutions, cela avait été un dilemme digne de Hamlet... « Se laver ou ne pas se laver... Telle est la question... », et en pénétrant dans l'immense salle de bain avec prudence, j'y découvris une immense baignoire, avec un immense shampoing pour cheveux blonds posé sur son rebord... _

_Non, le pire, c'est que ne voulant pas que mes noirs cheveux deviennent blond d'épi, j'écartais avec répugnance ledit shampoing. En fait, il faut préciser que pour moi, être blond n'était pas qu'une couleur de cheveux, c'était un concept. Si mes cheveux blondissaient, je blondirais aussi... De l'intérieur._

_Or, pendant que je faisais couler l'eau, j'écartais donc cette flasque gigantesque pour tomber sur, bien cachés derrière, un bonnet de bain bleu ciel avec des petits nounours blanc et ZE canard. Le canard jaune qui a l'air de sourire, mais dont on sait pertinemment que s'il sourit, c'est pour se foutre de votre tronche._

_Là, me direz-vous, j'aurais pu rire. Mais non, j'ai attrapé le bonnet tout moche, l'ai vissé sur ma tête en prenant bien soin d'y enfiler toutes mes mèches de cheveux dedans, et me plongeant dans le bain, j'ai regardé le canard._

_Coup d'oeil à droite, coup d'oeil à gauche..._

_C'était trop tentant._

_J'ai saisi l'animal pour lui infliger les pires tortures manuelles possibles: écrasé impitoyablement son ventre_

_« SQUIIIIQ », qu'il a gémi... _

_Jeté contre le robinet, repris, tapé dessus, et.. tiré cruellement sur sa tête avec la vague idée de l' arracher à son corps._

_C'est à ce moment que j'ai réussi, c'est aussi à ce moment que Lucius est rentré, dans son peignoir bleu ciel avec des petits nounours blancs._

_..._

_Par la suite, seul dans le froid dans la rue, après m'être fait viré de chez mon menteur de mangemort, j'ai réfléchi._

_Dumbledore, lui, n'aurait sûrement pas de canard...Et si je devenais prof, non seulement j'aurais MA salle de bain, mais en plus, je pourrais m'en payer des caisses entières de canards jaunes..._

_Coup d'oeil à droite, coup d'oeil à gauche..._

OoO

**Si comme moi vous êtes littéralement mort de rire après avoir lu ce chap. Allez y! Criez-le! Review power!**


	6. Flitwick et Histoires de Poker

**Bonjour Bonjouuuuur! Alors comment va votre vie aujourd'hui? Vous avez besoin de rire?, votre visage est en manque de perplexité, de délirium intense...Votre être tout entier est en manque de Snakky??XD! Eh bien un ti chapitre (le dernier que je posterais, moi Kiko première du nom,...enfin presque mais les lapins et moi ...O-o)en attendant le retour tout proche de notre grandiose serpent...Enjoy!**

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Tout le monde se tait. Si seulement ils savaient... Severus Rogue est rentré dans l'équipe de nuit du Bien pour une sombre histoire de canard._

_MacGonagall s'en va... On peut dire que cette vieille prude a le chic pour casser l'ambiance..._

_Oh non... Flitwick vient de couiner depuis le premier rang, encore assis sur la pile de bouquins que Hermi... GRANGER... a pu lui fournir..._

_Et vas-y qu'il saute par terre, et vas-y qu'il s'avance et qu'il se dresse sur l'estrade et vas-y qu'il monte sur la chaise avec son petit air mielleux._

_Par contre, j'avoue que voir Hagrid chialer comme une madeleine au dernier rang, ça me met du baume au coeur. Ah non... Potter est avec lui. Suis-je bête... LA Drama Queen... Il faut qu'il continue de s'apitoyer avec son homo de copain... Ce Potter... Faudrait lui offrir un Détraqueur pour Noël, il pourrait faire son numéro d'orphelin éploré jusqu'à la fin des Temps..._

_Ah ça y est, Flitwick commence son mini-speech, avec sa saleté de mini-voix d'eunuque. Quelle plaie!_

-Severus Rogue a fait de GRANDES choses pour la cause commune...

_Oulaaa... On dirait qu'il s'emporte dans son discours, le mini-Willow... Ah, il semblerait que l'indécrottable Weasley s'est réveillé et réagit en pouffant:_

-Ouais, plus grandes que Flitwick en tout cas!!

_Par l'Enfer!_

_Tout le monde se retourne vers Celui-Qui-Vient-D'insulter-Les-Pygmées-En-La-Personne-Du-Plus-Petit-Fouteur-De-Râteaux-De-L'Histoire et il rougit encore ( Encore un coup de Lucius?). Merlin, Weasley qui sort une mesquinerie? Du jamais vu... Moi qui pensait qu'il était irrécupérable..._

_Aha! Minerva le pétrifie. Bien fait pour lui, cet abruti!_

_Tout le monde se retourne calmement vers le mini-nain alors que la directrice des Gryffondors prend Weasley sur ses genoux, et se concentre sur le speech. Wealsey a l'air complètement sonné. C'est vrai que c'est effrayant de se faire saucissonner par une vieille chouette aigrie et de se retrouver sur ses genoux..._

-Hum... Donc... Ah oui, _reprend Filius Flitwick, maintenant que les choses se sont calmées._

-DE GRANDES CHOSES!!

_Je déteste quand il agite vaguement les bras en l'air comme n'importe quel supporter des Harpyes de HollyHead. Et puis, il crie vraiment comme une tapette._

_Quant aux grandes choses, s'il veut parler de la fois où j'ai dû attraper son nounours coincé sur son armoire, effectivement... Ou s'il pense à tous ses cornichons en herbe que j'ai dû supporter pour « La Cause Commune, je suis d'accord »... Peut-être qu'il parle de mes « missions » pour L'Ordre..._

_Dans ce cas..._

_OoOOOoOoOoO_

-Allez Sevy!! Allez Sevy!! Allez Sev...

-JE M'APPELLE ROGUE!

_Gros blanc._

_Encore une mission très ardue, difficile et délicate. Ce jour-là, mon adversaire était de taille. J'ai maintes fois failli perdre face à lui, mais grâçe à mon esprit affûté et ma connaissance du jeu de l'ennemi, j'ai pu remporter la victoire..._

_Je suis un pro du Poker._

_Celui-Qui-Me-Faisait-Face était un émissaire du Lord et il avait été convenu que je représenterais l'Ordre. Bien entendu, lorsque mon maître a appris cela, j'avais failli me faire canarder, mais par une suite d'arguments logiques, j'avais pu le convaincre de me laisser en vie..._

-SINON JE DIS A TOUT LE MONDE QUE VOUS PORTEZ DES STRINGS CHANTAL THOMASS!!

-Tu vas pas faire ça?

-SI!

-De toutes manières, j'en mets plus... Je suis passé aux shorties Snoopy, moi,môsieur!

-MENTEUR! JE VOIS LA FICELLE ROSE QUI DEPASSE DERRIERE!

_Que voulez-vous, la rumeur selon laquelle je suis un homme d'une intelligence remarquable avait d'ors et déjà fait son chemin et le Lord, dans un cri d'impuissance digne d'un Potter qui a perdu sa chausette, s'inclina._

_Et ainsi, la partie de Poker qui déciderait de l'emplacement de la Bataille Finale par le camp du vainqueur avait eu lieu._

_Moi, contre Goyle._

_Oui, je sais, on dirait pas que ce léguminé est un pro du poker lui aussi._

_Et dans le plus grand secret ( en vérité, dans la Grande Salle avec des centaines de supporters de chaque côté), nous avons sué, triché, lorgné, bluffé, ramassé, stupefixé (oui, Flitwick et Weasley étaient dans la Salle), grogné, insulté, joué (accessoirement), et j'ai finalement remporté la victoire en faisant signe à Trelawney et ses téléscopes de lunettes de se foutre juste derrière Goyle._

_On a décidé que ça se passerait à Poudlard, la Grande Bataille. On reçevrait sur notre terrain, à la maison..._

_Oui, on aurait eu des problèmes de transport sinon..._

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

**Voilà Voilà...Toujours aussi perturbant et délirant n'est ce pas?, et encore elle n'écrit pas tout ce qu'elle pense..hum...je vous jure...XD!**


	7. Granger et Histoires de Journal Intime

**Boujour à tous!! Allez je vous expédie le chap vite fait, j'en ai un autre à écrire, mais sachez que...J'ai pas déjeuné...--°... EDDDDIIIITH!!**

**Du reste, ce chap est l'avant-avant-dernier (comment ça, c'est pas Français?!...Oo... )... Brefouille, encore deux lundis, et je lâche le sevy!! (Et dire qu'initialement, c'était sensé être ZE avant-dernier chap... (SOUPIR))  
**

OoO

_Le mini-Flitwick descend de son piédestal et redevient le petit professeur sur les pieds duquel je m'amusais à marcher (oui, parfaitement, parce qu'il le valait bien !). Il se dirige timidement vers Potter et Hagrid (Tiens, ce crétin de Drama Queen de mes deux n'a pas l'air d'apprécier cette entrée en scène symbole d'une nouvelle espérance. De toute façon, c'est qu'un con, Potter.)_

_Au passage, je vois ma tronche dans ce cercueil moisi (oui, morbide jusque dans le choix du cercueil) . Une tronche de cake comme on n'en fait plus. Et le pire, c'est que je suis un vieux macchabée qui va moisir, tout comme ce cercueil._

_Soupir._

_Un teint blanchâtre, pire que lorsque j'avais ma tête de cul de British-Qui-Bronze-Pas-,-Qui-Crame. Franchement, c'est affreux à regarder, ça fait peur ( pire qu'un troll, je suis plus moche qu'un troll )… J'ai l'air d'être planté au milieu d'une réunion d'Ombrage à l'occasion d'une de ses fêtes débiles du style Printemps- Eté des vêtements et accessoires pour chats._

_Mes cheveux sont toujours aussi gras, voir même pire, c'est… C'est la vie… Moche dans la vie, troll dans la mort !_

_En parlant de moche, voilà Granger qui s'avance._

_Elle aussi, son physique n'est pas un cadeau de la Nature. Je me demande même si Elle a pas voulu lui faire une blague… Une blague de très mauvais goût._

_Franchement, ces cheveux, ces cheveux ! Mais ça devrait être interdit une touffe pareille ! Et ses sourcils ! ! ! Milles Gorgones, mais pourtant Hagrid n'est pas son père ! ( oui, croyez-moi, elle aurait une barbe, avec une loterie génétique pareille !)_

_Et ses grosses fess…_

-Severus Rogue était un enseignant d'une qualité rare d'un fin doigté…

_…_

_Silence_

_…._

_Vu leurs tronches, je crois, je subodore et je spécule qu'ils pensent tous la même chose que moi. Elle parle cul._

-En outre, il a su nous ouvrir à d'abondantes et fructueuses problématiques….

_Très bien, vous avez gagné, je peux pas vous laisser patauger plus longtemps dans vos douteux fantasmes. En effet, Granger sait combien j'ai un fin doigté, Granger sait combien je suis un Dieu au pieu…_

_…_

_Disons que je suis bon ._

_Question problématiques, ça allait du canapé à la douche, de la table à la bibliothèque, du bureau au lit position missionnaire (j'ai eu dans mes dernières semaines un vieux lumbago à cause de cette trollesque tigresse…)_

-… Pourtant, bien qu'il ait adopté des aspects rudes et austères en matière scolaire,…

_Rude…. Elle a beaucoup aimé le « rude », cette sacrée cochonne (je me rends compte que de tigresse, je viens de la transformer en cochonne… La ferme des animaux…)_

-… il a su nous inculquer quelques principes qui resteront à jamais gravés dans les mémoires….

_Granger… Le pire, avec Granger, c'est que ça a commencé très… Enfin….Je sens les vieux souvenirs revenir…_

_OoOoOoO_

_J'avais trouvé son vieux carnet, cet sorte de journal intime, avec sa serrure en forme de lion (Imparable, toutes les filles de Poudlard – MacGonagall incluse, Trelawney exclue, n'étant pas une fille mais un abominable déchet - ont des serrures en forme de petits cœurs sur le journal intime._

_Sauf Granger._

_J'ai écumé tous les journaux intimes depuis les insouciantes et affligeantes prépubères aux post-ménopausaires les plus désespérées et loufoques. En passant par celui d'Albus ( il avait une serrure en forme de bonbon, allez savoir pourquoi )_

_Mais j'ai été étonné de voir ce que j'ai lu dans celui de Granger ( déjà, il m' a fallu pallier les diverses protections qu'elle avait placé sur le sien, arrivant au bout d'une heure et demi de fou rire incontrôlable et quasi-fatal, quelques menus pustules et une grosse barbe (non, arrêtez, je suis pas le fils d'Hagrid, ni le cousin germain de Dumbledore !), j'ai réussi à l'ouvrir)._

_En première page, la première phrase était la suivante :_

_« Je suis sûre que Rogue est encore vierge et s'il ne l'est plus, c'est qu'il a trouvé une péripatéticienne aveugle. »_

_Comprenez moi. J'ai fracassé la porte de sa chambrette pour lui montrer de quel bois je me chauffais, et j'ai mis les points sur les i._

_Enfin…_

_-Ceci est à vous ?_

_La pièce à conviction, le sourire en coin, l'œil ténébreux. Tout pour plaire, un vrai Pur-Sang._

_Elle a pas eu l'air spécialement surprise, ce qui m'a perturbé._

_-Ouais._

_Attendez, imaginez-vous Granger dire « Ouais » ?… Imperius ! ! ! Polynectar ! ! ! C'est pas elle ! ! !_

_-Et l'auteur de l'introduction tout à fait… Charmante est également…_

_-C'est moi-même, et si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec ce que j'ai écris, vous n'avez qu'à rester passif. Ceci est strictement privé et ne rentre pas dans votre domaine de compétences…_

_Granger._

_Le double sens des phrases de Granger._

_Mais c'est carrément affreux, c'est humiliant, c'est, c'est… C'est assez charismatique._

_-Qu'est-ce que vous en savez, au juste ?_

_Je crois que personne n'a jamais mentionné mon impulsivité puérile, c'était vraiment trop pathétique. Mais là…._

_Elle m'a souri._

_Moi, évidemment, bonne poire, je m'approche pour faire le plus beau lancer de journal intime sur élève du siècle, du millénaire même. Et c'est elle qui, plus rapide qu'une saloperie de vipère, s'est dressée devant moi, annihilant de ce fait le plus beau coup que je me préparais à effectuer._

_Voir un journal intime, - un LIVRE ! ! ! - S'écraser sur la tronche de Granger, j'en rêvais depuis qu'elle avait levé son doigt impertinent en première année. La trajectoire, ou la descente impitoyable vers un destin irrémédiable, et VLAN ! ! !…. Ben non._

_Elle m'a attrapé par le col, m'a attiré à elle violemment et a remué langoureusement des hanches contre moi._

_…_

_Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça !_

_…_

_J'étais jeune_

_…_

_Non, j'étais plus très jeune._

_…_

_Mais le pire du pire, pire même que cet affreux souvenir du Lord en string, c'est qu'elle avait raison._

_…_

_J'étais encore puceau._

_…_

_ARRETEZ DE ME REGARDER COMME CA, BORDEL !_

_…_

_J'ai beaucoup aimé…_

_Soupir._

_Et merde, je suis mort._

_OoO_

**... "Quel sens de l'observation" lui réplique dans un sourire à peine voilé le VRAI Severus... Celui qui a jamais-Ô-Grand-Jamais couché avec Hermione... Voila ma Edith qui se marre de l'autre côté de la pièce (elle a un rire gras, oui, vous vous en foutez, oui, hors-sujet, z'avez raison...) Allez à lundi pour la suite!!**


	8. Sibyl et Histoire de Costume Sexy

Voilà tout frais pondu, j'éspère que vous apprécierez cet avant-dernier chap, je tiens à m'excuser pour ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews, j'étais... En mode "rush"... PAPERAAASSE POWAAAA...--'... Brefouille, eum... ENJOYYYYY!!

OoO

_L'assemblée est choquée, Granger baisse les yeux. Il y a un de ces blancs... On dirait qu'ils viennent de découvrir que Dumbledore préférait les artichauds à ses mémorables bonbons au citron. Dumbledore bouffant des artichauds..._

_..._

_OH NON! PAS ELLE!! Et voilà, pour couronner cet enterrement digne d'un Pitiponk, la Trelwaney qui se lève et réajuste ses culs de bouteille._

_-_Hum Hum...

_Granger sourit dignement et voit la Pytie de mes deux se ramener vers elle en se dandinant comme un canasson bourré._

_Elle fronçe les sourcils..._

_AAAAH.. Je sensqu'il va y avoir de la baston..._

_Le public a l'air de retenir son souffle (sauf le saucisson assis sur les genoux de MacGonagall, évidemment. Weasley n'a d'yeux que pour l'horrible parapluie fripé qui lui tient lieu de trône...)_

_Sybil s'approche d'elle, lui lançe un bref sourire, avant de commencer à déblatérer ses conneries._

_Encore une prophétie, je suppose..._

-Je l'avais prédit! Severus mourrait de sa propre trahison! Le serpent qui l'a tué, c'est le serpent de Serpentard!

_Regards indignés. Et merde, je suis populaire maintenant qu'ils croient que j'étais un sombre héros._

_Granger s'offusque:_

-Taisez-vous, vieille pie!

-Mais! C'était écrit sur les cartes... _Reprend Trelwaney_

-DU PAPIER TOILETTES, OUI! _S'écrie la touffe._

-Comment?!

-VOS CARTES, C'EST DE LA MERDE!

-MAIS VOUS VENEZ DE DIRE QUE C'ETAIT DU PQ, FAUDRAIT SAVOIR!!

_Et voilà, des groupies en délire. Elles se hurlent des arguments qui passionnent le public. MacGonagall s'en mêle, avec son saucisson sur les genoux:_

-IL NE MERITAIT PAS CA!

_Et au tour de la Drama Queen ( celui-là, il en loupe pas une...):_

-C'ETAIT UN HOMME DE BIEN!

_Je t'emmerde, Potter. Si j'avais pu te pendre par les pieds de la Tour d'Astronomie en obligeant Hagrid à chanter la Traviata, je l'aurai fait avec une joie indicible, espèce de sale petit..._

-C'EST UN JOCRISSE, OUAIS! IL M'A CASSE MON TELESCOPE ET MON SERVICE A THE!

-BIEN FAIT! _Hurlent-ils tous en coeur. (J'aime pas les chorales...)_

_Trelawney devient toute rouge (Lucius a apparemment réussi je ne sais comment à lui dire qu'il fallait rougir pour inspirer de la clémence... Et si...?... Beurk!). Elle crispe les poings et se jette sur Granger en hurlant comme une sauvage:_

-OOOHIIIOOOIOOOO...

_Et voilà, elles se battent comme des demeurées. Non, vu la tournure que prend les choses, comme des canards unijambistes borgnes et plumés. Canards jauuuunes...Hum._

-VIEILLE TRUIE!

-TRAINEE!

_Et tout le monde de dire: « OOOH » et « AAAH »... Mais c'est quoi ce cirque?!_

-IL LE MERITAIT!

_Sybil, la gueule pleine de bleus et de bosses, une dent en moins, et les binocles complètement tordues, au dessus de Granger, lui fout un énième coup de poing dans l'oeil avant de se relever, toute timide et de sourire telle une délurée à l'assemblée (en même temps, elle est délurée à plein temps, je vois pas pourquoi elle ne subirait pas les effets d'une déformation professionnelle.)_

-Hum Hum...

_Je viens de comprendre. Cette connerie qui émane de sa personne est congénitale! C'est la soeur d'Ombrage, c'est pas possible!_

-Severus est mort parce qu'un serpent lui a sauté au coup... Il n'a rien pu faire contre ce retournement de situation, il n'a rien pu faire contre le Deeessssstiiiiin!!

_Bon Sang, ça en devient émouvant une connerie pareille. Et voilà, elle croit que le Lord a lâché la bête sur moi parce que je ne lui était plus utile. Ben voyons._

_OoO_

-Severus, je dois aller massacrer Potter, tu peux me garder Nagini?

_Voilà, le Lord qui a peur pour sa bestiole, me fait « Nounou officielle du dernier horcruxe »._

-J'ai rendez-vous avec Granger, mon Lord, je peux pas.

-Steeeupléééééé...

_Regard de cocker. Non mais c'est honteux de jeter un regard pareil!_

-Mais elle m'a dit qu'elle avait acheté un déguisement très sexy...

_Le Lord pèse le pour et le contre, et me demande, avide:_

-Vraiment?

_Quel pervers! Il a déjà Bellatrix, Narcissa et Dobby, faut pas pousser non plus! Granger est à moi! Chasse gardée!_

-Ouais, un déguisement de mouton... avec la queue 100 pour 100 coton...

_Hum... NO COMMENT..._

-...

-...

-...

-BEN QUOI?!

-Ecoute, Sevy...

-Rogue... Severus Rogue! _Fis-je en adoptant une posture assez étrange (j'étais inspiré, faut croire...)_

-Ecoute mon lapinou... Soit tu me gardes Nagini quelques heures, soit je réquisitionne ton costume!

-AH NON, HEIN?!

-Bon, alors faut lui donner son biberon toutes les demi-heures, il a pas le droit de mâchouiller la main de Peter parce qu'il est puni...

-Puni pourquoi?

- M'a avalé mon dernier Chantal Thomass, mais tu le dis à personne, hein?

-Ben voyons.

-LAPINOUUUU...

-JE SUIS PAS UN LAPINOU, BORDEL!! ROGUE!! MON NOM EST ROGUE !!

_Bizarre, même posture que tout à l'heure._

-Pour sa sieste, il faut que tu lui chante un air moldu... Tu connaîs « Bohemian Rapshody » d'un groupe...

_Putain, il voulait que je chante du Queen à son machin pour qu'il pionce! LE POMPOM!!_

-... Et je reviens très vite... Promiiiiis!

_Connard._

_Sur ce il s'en va. Moi je regarde le bidule qui serpente dans la pièce et je m'assois, la mort dans l'âme (faut quand même dire que j'étais sacrément excité par cette idée de mouton à quatre pattes par terre)._

_..._

-Tu veux pas essayer de te déguiser en mouton?

_Ok, j'étais beaucoup plus excité que je ne le pensais. Le truc me regarde d'un air outré._

-Oh fais pas ta chochotte!

_Yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, l'air d'une pucelle éffarouchée. Beuh._

-Sinon, je te chante du Elton John, et là tu vas souffrir mon ami... Héhéhé...

_Merlin que je suis un gros pervers. C'est ce qui m'a perdu. Le serpent a commencé à faire les gros yeux et a sifflé très fort en s'approchant de moi._

-Oh, mais c'est que je vais même chanter ça tout de suite, tiens! Juste pour te faire chier! C'est à cause de toi que je suis pas en train de grimper un mouton, d'abord!

_Le serpent arrive plus prestement tandis que je m'éclaircis la gorge:_

-Ahem... CAAAAN YOUUUU FEEEEEL THE LOOOOOVE TONIIIIIIGHT... Tonaaahaahaaight...

_Merlin mais c'est pire que Hagrid qui chantait Withney Houtgon tout à l'heure!_

_Le serpent s'est tortillé, puis s'est ratatiné sur lui-même. Moi, lancé dans mon concert privé, je continue:_

-IT IS WHEEEERE WE AAAAAARE...

_Et là, c'est le drame._

_Le serpent savait sauter ( Le Lord m'avait pas dit qu'il l'avait confié à un dresseur reptilien. Connard, connard, connard...), il a sauté, et moi, en plein délire, je me suis levé pour tendre les bras dans le vide._

_Et VLAN!_

-AAAAÏÏÏÏÏÏEEUUUUU!!

_Je me débarasse de Nagini en le faisant voler à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ca a fait un bruit de pet d'ailleurs. Puis, pris de vertige (c'est qu'il a la dent dure ce con!), je m'affaisse._

_Oua, le concert, c'est épuisant. Je reprends mon souffle. Putain, ça saigne. Bravo. Je me meurs, je me pâme, la fin est proche, le Destin m'est fataaaal._

_Et là, moi qui me rends compte que je ne pourrai plus jamais faire du saute-mouton, plus jamais faire du poker ou torturer un canard jaune, je vois Potter qui s'avançe. Merlin, tu m'aimes pas, hein?_

_Je lui fais signe d'approcher pour prévenir Granger que ça va pas être possible pour le Carnaval des Animaux, mais il me sourit._

_Ouais, c'est bon, Potter, j'ai conscience que je suis en train de crever, je suis pas gaga non plus!_

_Il se penche sur moi et je regarde ses yeux verts. Ah Lily... Je vais pouvoir la tabasser au Paradis pour m'avoir pondu un abruti pareil._

_Et ce con, dans son mélo, me sort avec un air de pitié:_

-Va, je ne te hais point...

_POTTER MERDE ON EST PAS AU THEATRE!! Que j'allais lui cracher, mais j'ai senti un trou noir._

_MERDEUUU!! LA DERNIERE REPLIQUE DE MA VIE, MERLIN!! LA DERNIERE!! POURQUOI TU M'AS PAS LAISSE LUI FERMER SON CLAPET!!_

_Soupir._

_Ben voilà._

_Même pas eu le temps de tester le coton de la queue de mouton._

_Soupir._

OoO

La mort de sevy (Ca ne s'est pas exactement passé comme ça! S'offusque le Vrai Severus en tendant son doigt vengeur vers l'auteuse. Oo)... Okééé...eum... Donc le dernier chap lundi prochain, les gens, la fin de l'enterrement (Et on pourra lui dire Bonne chance pour la suite, sevychou (JE M'APELLE PAS SEVYCHOU!!) et pour ceux qui veulent le retrouver plus... Roublard que nature, je vous invite à venir squatter une autre de mes fanfics...

LA LIGUE DES SORCIERS PAS ORDINAIRES!! XD... Ou il fait partie d'une équipe de bras cassés pour sauver le monde. Rine que ça... --'...

Bisous tout le mooonde!!


	9. Severus et Histoire qui touche à sa fin

**Et voilà... chers lecteurs, lectrices, (ton solennel... --'... disons plus solennel qu'à l'ordinaire...)... La fin... **

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, je vous dit à bientôt pour de nouveaux délires, je remercie Kiko pour avoir pris la relève (oui, j'ai remarqué avec effarement que je l'avais pas fait pour cette fic, désolée Kiko...), je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews (certaines m'ont fait plus bidonner que certains OS de Lychee et je mens pas!), merci pour votre patience, le cake aux pruneaux de vos parents (Oo... Arrête-toi là, ma vieille, ça commence à dégénérer...)**

**Brefouille, merci et à tout bientôt.**

OoO

_Alors que la greluche à binocles est assise sur son trophée de catch, MacGonagall se lève, laisse tomber par terre son saucisson de rouquin, qui a l'air toujours aussi ahuri (quelle aventure...) et avance vers l'estrade._

_Potter bondit lui aussi, laissant le plus grand gay de l'histoire et le plus petit fouteur de râteaux de la planète seuls pour roucouler._

_Il court aussi vers l'estrade._

_Je sens que ça va mal finir._

_Non, c'est juste un pressentiment._

_Avouez quand même que..._

_Non?_

_Bon..._

_MacGonagall arrive quand même avant le petit excité de balafré, saisit Trelawney par le col et l'envoie valser dans un roulé boulé digne d'une belle partie de pétanque._

_BAM!_

_Et voilà, l'unique preuve que tout ceci n'est pas une odieuse mascarade vengeresse est renversée par terre._

_Mon cercueil.._

_..._

_Ô Ciel._

_..._

_Voilà mon corps tout raide sur Trelawaney qui hurle, écrasée sous le macchabée._

_Bravo..._

_Les autres se tordent de rire... Franchement..._

_Elle agite les bras en l'air et pousse des cris étouffés, mais mon corps, digne dans sa raideur, reste coincé sur elle._

_Que c'est embarrassant..._

_Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça! Si je pouvais, je lui ferais bouffer ses grelots pour l'achever, la Cassandra de bas étages!_

_La touffe se relève et dans un rugissement qui conviendrait_ _plus à un lionceau qu'au roi de la savane, se jette dans la mêlée pour enlever mon corps des sales pattes de l'agonisante._

_Potter, mû par je ne sais quelle impulsion débile (de toute manière, avec lui, faut pas chercher... Il est con, je vous dis!), se jette lui aussi sur Trelawney, moi et la touffe._

_BOAM!_

_..._

_Heureusement que je suis mort._

_..._

-ARRÊTEZ ÇA TOUT DE SUIIIITE!! _S'écrie Minerva, toute hystérique._

_..._

_Merci pour l'aide... Vraiment très efficace... Vieille peau! _

_Elle à l'air d'un chanteur de heavy métal moldu avec sa voix cassée, devant le massacre qui se déroule dans la fosse._

-ENLEVEZ VOS SALES PATTES DE LA, GROSSE COCHONNE!! _Hurle Granger d'une voix étouffée._

-OUAAAAAIIIIIS!! _S'époumone Potter, tout à fait joyeux (MAIS POURQUOI IL EST PAS MORT, LUI?!)._

-ARREEEETEEEEZZZZ!!

_Ca y est, manquait plus que ça. Minerva se jette sur tout le monde et commence à essayer d'écarter Potter qui se roule sur sa copine touffue, mon cadavre toujours aussi impassible, et l'insecte à moitié écrasé en dessous qui est pour le coup, complètement à bout de souffle._

_Héhé, avec un peu de chance, Hagrid viendra aussi, et on pourra enfin la crever, la Trelawaney._

_Ben non, justement, Hagrid pleure en écrasant (décidément! C'est la mode ou quoi?!) Filius le riquiqui entre ses gros bras._

_Lequel est violet et se débat pour trouver de l'air._

_Weasley, toujours saucissonné, rampe comme une chenille vers la sortie (c'est par où?), et Drago Malefoy se réveille, derrière l'estrade._

-OUAAAAIIIIS!! BAAAASTOOOOON!!

_..._

_Et voilà._

_Mon corps, l'unique relique de ma vie, est en train de couler sous une marée humaine. Avec Potter et Trelawney dedans._

_Merlin..._

-OUIIIIIIIIIIII!!

_Le blond se jette sur le tas déjà bien remuant, jurant, hurlant, étouffant... Et se prend le poing de Potter sur le nez (ça va pas l'arranger...)._

-DÉGAGE MALEFOY, ON T'A PAS INVITE!!

-POTTEEEEEEEEEEER!!_Crie une énième fois Minerva, au comble du désespoir_.

_Le blondinet chancelle, sourit, crache deux dents, et se laisse tomber sur Minerva qui pousse un cri sous le choc._

...

_Je crois que Trelwaney ne bouge plus!!_

_Aaaaaah!! Enfin une bonne nouvelle!!_

...

_Bon... Ça n'avance pas de ce côté là, allons voir... __EUUUUUUURK!! __Hagrid vient de faire un gros bisou à Filius._

_Oh Merlin!! Par tous les Diables, mais quelle... HORREUR!_

...

_Flitwick n'a pas l'air très content, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire pour quelqu'un qui étouffe. Héhé, bien fait!  
_

_Weasley passe devant eux en sautillant comme une sauterelle sans pattes._

_Quel crétin._

_Ah!!_

_La touffe, la vieille et le blondinet se sont coalisés pour me sortir de là._

_..._

_C'est qu'ils sont très forts, dis donc... Potter est arraché à son bain (connard!!), et fait un vol plané de quelques secondes (Je sens qu'il va nous faire du « I believe I can fly » avec sa débordante imagina..._

-I BEEELIIIEEEVE I CAAAAN FLYYYYYYY...

_BAM!_

_Qu'est-ce que je disais...)_

_Il vient de raterrir sur Weasley qui l'a vu arriver sur lui et a arrondi les yeux de peur en essayant de se dandiner le plus vite possible pour échapper au choc._

_Pauvre rouquin._

_Mouaaahaaahaaa!!_

_..._

_Non, c'est pas drôle._

_..._

_En tout cas, les trois héros du jour viennent de dégager mon corps et se penche sur la vieille loque ecrasée._

_Elle remue un doigt et le lève en chancelant._

_ET MERDE!!_

_Drago n'y va pas de main morte, la saisit par la crinière (aplatie, il faut le préciser...) et la tire vers une chaise, pour la lâcher par terre._

_Pouf!_

-Gnééééééé... _Gémit-elle._

_ZUT ZUT ZUT!!_

_Minerva et Granger replacent mon corps dans le cercueil (au passage, Minerva a remonté ses manches et je vous jure!!... ELLE A UN TATOUAGE!! UN CŒUR!! UN CŒUR AVEC UNE TETE DE LOCKHART A L'INTÉRIEUR!!_

_..._

_AAAARGH!!)._

_Granger saisit le couvercle avec ses deux mains, le tourne vers la directrice, et BAM!_

_Voilà Malefoy qui se prend le couvercle et tombe à la renverse._

_La touffe continue son chemin et pose lourdement le truc sur mon cercueil._

_..._

-Mais... Ça coince!!_ s'exclame-t-elle._

_Ben ouais, Granger, t'es en train d'écraser mon pied..._

-Vite, miss Granger, enterrons-le avant qu'ils ne fassent d'autres bêtises!!

_Minerva dans toute sa splendeur..._

_Elles soulèvent le cercueil, chancellent comme deux alcolos, tandis que Malefoy lève son poing pour l'abattre par terre, mais tape la crêpe à lunettes, que Potter cherche ses propres lunettes à tâtons, alors qu'elles sont aux pieds des deux tourtereaux de l'histoire, et que Wealsey, sonné (oui, disons plus que de coutume...), zigzague entre les chaises dans une tentative désespérée de trouver la sortie._

_Enfin, au bout de quelques pas, elles jettent la bière dans le trou prévu à cet effet._

_BAM!_

_Un peu de délicatesse, bordel!!_

_Malefoy retape Trelawney qui contre-attaque avec un:_

-Mééééé-euuuuu...

_Et pendant que nos deux camionneuses de service remplissent le trou avec ce qu'elles trouvent (Trelwaney!! Trelwaney!! Trelawaney!!), Potter trouve ses lunettes, les remet en place et se trouve devant l'énorme entre-jambe de Hagrid. Il hurle de peur (... Bon, okay! Je compatis...), et en se relevant précipitamment, se cogne contre les pieds de Filius qui battent dans le vide._

_Potter K.O._

_..._

_Yeeees!!_

_..._

_Ahem... _

_..._

_YEEEPEEEE!!_

_..._

_Et voilà, mon cercueil est enterré, et déjà, je me sens partir..._

_MERDE!! NOOON!! JE VEUX RESTER ICIIII!!_

_Je me sens aspiré vers le haut!! Merlin, pitié, noooon!!_

_Le groupe devient de plus en plus petit!!_

_ARGH!! LAISSEZ MOI AU MOINS POTTER QUE JE PUISSE LE TRUCIDEEEER!!_

_..._

_Ben non._

...

_Et voilà, les nuages. Je suis quand même pas tombé au Paradis?!_

_..._

_Y a un sérieux problème de sélection à l'entrée, je crois..._

_..._

_Et voilà, pouf, me voilà sur un nuage._

_..._

_..._

_Et je fais quoi, maintenant, hein??_

_..._

_C'est malin!_

...

-SEVYYYYYY!!

_..._

_..._

_Et là, je tourne la tête, et je vois un tableau dégoulinant de bonheur (ce qui me fout les jetons...)._

_Dumbledore sautille de nuages en nuages vers moi, et quelqu'un s'est amusé à le faire bondir au ralenti, avec une auréole en guise de casque et un kilt jaune en guise de..Vêtements. _

_..._

_Oh merde._

-MON COOOOEEEEEUR!! MON AMOOÛÛÛÛR!!

_ET MERDE!!_

_Qui c'est qui s'élance comme lui, là?_

_PAS SIRIUS BLACK, QUAND MÊME!?_

_..._

-MON SEVYNOUUUUCHEEET!!

_..._

_MERLIIIIIIN!! NOOOOOOOOOON!!_

-LAPINOUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!

_AAAARGH!! MAIS C'EST QUOI CE CIRQUE!! PAS LE LORD, AUSSI?!_

_Ils s'élancent tous vers moi, tous!! NOOOON!!_

-SEVERUS TOBIAS ROGUE!!

_Ah... enfin une voix hostile... Ouf... Ça ressemble à celle de..._

_Non...?_

_..._

_Lily, toute aussi gentille qu'elle l'a toujours été, avance telle une warrior vers moi. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait?_

-MON CANAAAARD!! ENFIIIIIN!!

_Et ça, évidemment, la voix de mon menteur de mangemort... Lucius._

_..._

_Faudrait quand même peut-être songer à se tailler... Non?_

_..._

_... Coup d'œil à droite, coup d'œil à gauche..._

_..._

_SAUVE QUI PEEEEEEUUUUUT!!_

OoO


End file.
